super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
The utrom shredder
"You speak my name, but you do not know me! I am Ch'rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acureds, the one TRUE Shredder! I am a destroyer of worlds, and I fear NO ONE" - Ch'rell Ch'rell also known as Torrinon, Kako Naso, Duke Acureds, Oroku Saki, and the Utrom Shredder was a infamous intergalactic war criminal. Ch'rell is the only known red coloured Utrom as oppose to the species' normal pink appearance. When Ch'rell crash landed on Earth he stole the name of the original Shredder to gain respect and fear. Although those who knew the first Shredder considered him to be a fake. During his reign on Earth he wore and used a Utrom exoskeleton to appear human. HistoryEdit After a series of war crimes commited across the galaxy even destroying entire planets for its raw minerals and responsible for the deaths of billions. Ch'rell was eventually captured by some Utroms under the command of a peace loving Utrom called Mortu. Mortu and his fellow Utroms were on their way to their homeworld with their Ch'rell so he could be brought to trial. Ch'rell managed to escape from his cell and sabotaged the ship causing it to crash on the planet Earth, Ch'rell and the other Utroms soon found themselves stuck on feudal Japan. Ch'rell escaped out into the wilds of Feudal Japan. He caught the first exo-suit prototype, which was made from what they could salvage from the ship so the Utroms can hide amongst the humans. Placing samurai armor around it, Ch'rell took on the guise of the Shredder, flipping the three-toe sign of the dragon of the Ninja Tribunal, just like the original Oroku Saki did, to create the Foot Clan, a band of his own loyal ninja. The Shredder has planned to secretly fight the Utroms and their human Guardians for a thousand years. He commanded some humans to forge the Sword of Tengu out of Utrom metal. When it was done, he killed its creators, fabricating the tale that it "fell from the heavens" and was made by the goblins. Ch'rell still under the name of the Shredder went on to fight against the other Utroms and Mortu were trying to fight against him. Mortu then gathers some humans he can trust and trains them as Guardians to fight against Ch'rell and the Foot clan. At some point after this, Ch'rell somehow took the heart of Tengu amulet an artifact which he could use to control the Foot Mystics, five powerful Mystic beings who served the Tengu Shredder; the original Shredder who terrorized Japan centuries earlier but was eventually defeated and placed in a coffin where he would be trapped forever. As the "Shredder"Edit By the 20th century, Ch'rell's public name is Oroku Saki, a multi-millionaire secretly leading a massive criminal empire with the Foot. Years after World War II, the Shredder learned of the Utroms' Japanese base from their unsuccessful Guardian, Mashimi. The Shredder had his Foot ninja attack the compound but was unprepared for the secret escape pods. It wasn't until Hamoto Yoshi came to take revenge on Mashimi for the death of his girlfirend T The Shredder ordered Mashimi to fight Yoshi alone and Yoshi ultimately wins the fight and escapes. Ch'rell at sometime before or after this, found an abandoned young orphan girl named Karai. He adopted her and raised her as if she was his own. He taught her everything he knew about ninjutsu and leadership, explaining to her that the Utroms were wrongfully hunting him (and in his mind they were). The Shredder would later follow a lead that the Utroms were in New York. He took a contingent of his ninja there, leaving Karai in charge of the Japanese division. He located Yoshi and demanded to know the Utroms' location but the Guardian refused to answer and the Shredder killed him in front of his pet rat, Splinter. Fifteen years later, Ch'rell became intrigued with the strange creatures that constantly interfered in his operations. He wanted to meet with these creatures, hoping to bring them to his side. But when the Turtles found out about his evil nature (though Splinter was hardly an unbiased witness), they refused to join them. But the Shredder was more skilled than them and nearly killed them when Splinter tricked him into dropping a water tower on himself. Ch'rell was unharmed by this, but it did delay him long enough for the turtles to get away. Ch'rell had his ninja search the sewers to draw out the Turtles. He eventually cornered them in a closet inApril O Neil's shop, setting the place aflame. But Ch'rell had to be absolutely certain that his enemies were dead and Baxter Stockman "confirmed" they were dead. But this distraction allowed the Turtles to assault his tower. Just they were about to have their final confrontation, Stockman, augmented as a cyborg, interrupted, intent on getting revenge on both his enemies. After Stockman was defeated, they continued their fight. The Shredder regained the Sword of Tengu but then lost it to Leonardo. He grabbed the latter's sword and they struck each other. Resulting in Leo beheading the Shredder. The Turtles then use the sword to disable the tower permanently. But unaware of his true nature, the Shredder picked up his robotic head and planned his next move. He salvaged Stockman, who had nothing but a head left and attached to a robotic spider, tortured by voice command. When a mysterious light from a building was sighted, Ch'rell knew the sign—the Utroms were hiding there. He had Stockman infiltrate the compound and open the sub doors. He found the Utroms' transmat, which they intended to use to return home. But Ch'rell planned to use the device to conquer his home. But despite the Turtles' efforts that disabled Stockman's voice commands, an unconscious Shredder dropped an implosion device, forcing the Utroms to use the transmat teleporter. Near the end of its countdown, the Shredder awaken, determined to take down the Turtles himself. Donotello electrocuted his suit, disabling it. Ch'rell then revealed his true form, intent on taking his enemies down with him. But they use the transmat to get out and Ch'rell presumably perished in the implosion. Somehow, Ch'rell survived and was retrieved by Karai, who brings him to a secret medical facility inside his HQ, where he is healed by worms. Once his recombination is complete and Karai ends the gang war on New York, the Shredder is reborn. Hun had managed to recover a number of Utrom devices to create more advanced robots. But the Turtles along with the delusional Triceraton Zog located his barge hideout and Zog sacrificed himself to defeat the Shredder. But the Shredder survives once again. In the aftermath of the Triceraton invasion, in his Saki guise, Ch'rell used his wealth to rebuild New York, but his reconstruction was actually a cover to salvage Triceraton tech to create a large spaceship to return to the stars. He held a good-bye party, saying he'd be leaving New York and that he would return someday to his "adopted" home, indicating he later planned to come back to conquer. But he had to launch prematurely, for the Turtles and the EPF attacked his new mansion. In the ensuring fight, Ch'rell's exo-suit was badly damaged, revealing his true form to a shocked Hun. His ship launched, with only him, Karai and Doctor Chaplin aboard, leaving many of his troops and weapons back on Earth, but he was confident he could contact his other forces elsewhere. Ch'rell installed himself into a larger, four-armed suit and went to finish off the Turtles, who had stolen aboard. He nearly succeeded but for Karai's last minute interference. But EPF missile launches made things difficult and the Turtles attempted to overload the core. Luckily, an Utrom ship came by and placed the ship in a stasis field, evacuating everyone before the explosion. On the Utrom Howeworld, Ch'rell was placed on trial. Many testimonies were given and the judges ultimately sentence him to eternal exile on Mor Gal Tal, an ice asteroid. Karai would later take her fathers armour and for a time became the new Shredder. However she was unprepared when the Tengu Shredder, the original one true Shredder returned. It is later revealled that before Ch'rell attempted to leave Earth, he had made an computerized version of himself locked away in a Foot er his computer vault, where it would later be unlocked and the Cyber Shredder would try to finish Ch'rell's plans of world domination. Turtles foreverEdit Years after his exile on Mor Gal Tal, Ch'rell is rescued by the Shredder from the 1987 Teenage mutant ninja tv series. The less serious idiotic 1987 Shredder arrived in the 2003 series world after the Turtles of the 1987 world attacked his technodrome accidently activated the dimensional portal which sent them all to the 2003 w orld. The 1987 Shredder and his alien ally Krang hoped Ch'rell would help him destroy the two Turtle teams. The 1987 Shredder uses the Technodrome's matter trasnporter to rescue Ch'rell from Mor Gal Tal. Much to his surprise Ch'rell is an Utrom. Ch'rell manages to wake up after being frozen in a block of ice and attacks his 1987 counterpart and Krang. Soon Karai his daughter arrives after finding out Ch'rell's position on her monitor screen had vanished. She takes over the technodrome and helps build Ch'rell a new exo suit. Bebop and Rocksteady two mutants who worked for the 1987 Shredder now joined Ch'rell. From there, he refitted he Technodrome with Utrom technology to make a new ultimate weapon. Upon discovering the extensive nature of the Turtles' many incarnations, he realized that he would never b e able to fully conquer the multiverse so long as a team of Turtles existed in another world to get in the way of the Shredder. So in a clever perception, he captured both his Ninja Turtles and the Turtles of 1987, hoping to find and destroy the original Turtle universe so he could destroy every universe's Ninja Turtles in the reaction. He seemed to care little that he risked destroying himself in the process. It took three Ninja Turtle teams, Karai, 2003 Splinter, 1987 Shredder, Krang, and the bumbling help of Bebop and Rocksteady to destroy Ch'rell. Ch'rell uses his advanced exo suit to grow to a gigantic size. Krang also uses his exo suit to grow bigger aswell attempting to fight Ch'rell. However, Ch'rell easily defeats and immobolizes Krang and his exo suit. Ch'rell manages to grab hold of the Mirage Turtles almost killing them and everyone else including himself as the world is being erased. Ch'rell himself is almost erased but decides that he must destroy all Ninja Turtle life even if it destroys him. However 1987 Donatello throws exploding throwing stars at Ch'rell which makes him let go of the Mirage Turtles. Ch'rell then mocks his attackers, despite Karai's attempts to make Ch'rell stop his madness he prepares to attack again. Suddenly the laser from the Technodrome's laser fires right in front of Ch'rell's exo suit. The laser opened fire as Bebop and Rocksteady turned it back on in an attempt to help Ch'rell. The laser strikes C h'rell's exo suit at such a close range that it tears it apart. Meanwhile Ch'rell tries to save himself but he cannot control his exo suit as the sheer power of the laserbeam rips his exo suit apart. Ch'rell screams that he is the Shredder and cannot be defeated, but his screams become quieter as he perishes in his dissolving exo suit. When 1987 Donatello mused aloud if Ch'rell was gone for good this time, 2003 Splinter and Karai both agreed that their Shredder never stayed dead for long; and would most likely have a chance to return. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Big Bad Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003 Category:Αργύρης Παυλίδης Category:2000s Cartoon villains‏‎